


Bernie and Serena

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: Collection of one-shots, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: A collection of one-shots focused around Bernie and Serena's relationship (not canon-compliant). Feel free to send me prompts that you'd like to see in this series. Any M rated chapters will be labelled as such in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.





	Bernie and Serena

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is going to sound a little controversial, but I think that went well."
> 
> Bernie stayed on at Holby after Jason's wedding and was already on shift when the issues with the computers started at the hospital.

"I see you're taking a rain check on Netflix and cheese." Bernie chuckled as she entered the office that she was once again sharing with Serena on AAU.

  
"It isn't funny, you know." Serena replied, an eyebrow arched in Bernie's direction. "Apparently this could all have been avoided if someone had just read the internet safety manual on how to spot a bogus link."

  
"You read that?" Bernie asked, which earned her another raised eyebrow. "Well, it's just like when you say you've read the terms and conditions, but they're 4 pages long and will probably have no relevance to you anyway."

Serena just huffed and turned back to her computer screen, trying against the odds to get it to work. She had left Bernie in charge of the evacuation of AAU whilst she had been trying to find someone who would be able to take Holly Cartwright, although the combination of Holly's condition and the negative press that would follow her wherever she was moved to seemed to be making the job more difficult than it already was.

Bernie sat at her own desk and wrote up patient notes for those who were still on the ward, since she'd only been able to transfer half of the patients so far. After a while she turned fully to the computer screen, thankful that the systems were half-working as opposed to not working at all, and found that she'd been informed of 3 additional transfers.

"How's it looking out there?" Serena asked, wanting to momentarily take her mind off what she had been doing.

"Half the patients have been transferred already, 3 more about to be, which will leave us with Mr Jeffries, Mr Walters, and Eve Butler." Bernie replied, glancing at the patient files spread out on her desk. "Mr Walters is still pretty unstable and under normal circumstances we'd be prepping for theater right now, so we're not sure what a long journey would mean for his condition."

"Sounds rough, but I do envy you a little." Serena replied, knowing she didn't need to explain any more to Bernie about the stress that Holly's transfer was causing.

"Well, it could be worse." came Bernie's response as she stood up from the chair and stretched her back before heading back out onto the ward to oversee the patient transfers.

-

By the time Bernie and Serena next crossed paths Serena was on her way upstairs to speak to Ange Goddard about Holly's transfer. Before she left the wards she checked in with Bernie to ask her to keep an eye on Darla, who was sat in the consultants' office, and to see how the patient transfers were going - she could have jumped for joy when Bernie informed her that all AAU patients had been safely transferred elsewhere.

"We'll both be in need of a drink when we get home tonight." Bernie commented, gently squeezing Serena's shoulder reassuringly.

Serena scoffed, "I might need more than one, that is if we ever get home."

"The storm can't last forever." Bernie replied. she was going to say something else, but was stopped from doing so by Hanssen calling her over from the other side of the ward.

-

Just as Serena and Ange were discussing Holly Cartwright's transfer the lights in the intensive care room came on. Serena stopped the team from moving Holly anywhere, trying to work out if the crisis was finally over. Just then Hanssen walked into the room.

"What's going on? Is it over?" Ange asked.

"Yes. We're able to keep Holly here, and any patients not yet transferred are also remaining here for treatment, although we are still closed for new admissions." The two consultants looked at each other and sighed with relief at Hanssen's news.

The team who had been previously trying to move Holly took the information as their queue to move all the machines back to their original positions.

"Fucking finally." Serena almost smiled as she spoke. "What do we need to do next then?"

-

Bernie stood leaning against her car as she waited for Serena so that they could finally go home, where Serena really should have been for the past few hours anyway. She finally spotted Serena and was about to cal her over until she realised that her and Hanssen were deep in conversation as they approached the car park.

"What would you call it then?" Serena's questioning tone was laced with fatigue.

"Tuesday." Was Hanssen's reply, causing a dry chuckle from Serena.

Hanssen bid Serena goodnight after spotting Bernie waiting before he walked towards his own car.

Serena couldn't help but smile as she received a kiss on the cheek from Bernie.

"What a day." Serena sighed, opening the car door as she watched Bernie walk around the car and fold herself into the drivers seat.

"This is going to sound a little controversial, but I think that went well." Bernie said, fastening her seat-belt and starting the car.

"Really?" Serena could not keep the disbelief out of her voice. "In what way?"

"I managed to evacuate AAU, Ric and his granddaughter seem to be on good terms, Holly didn't have to move half way across the country, and nobody died as a direct result from the technical difficulties." Bernie smiled, pulling out of her space.

"You're always optimistic in the weirdest situations." Serena replied, leaning her head back and sighing. "Also, that's more than a little controversial. In fact, I think that's the most controversial thing I've ever heard you say."


End file.
